


puppy love

by colorfulbucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deaf Steve Rogers, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Service Dogs, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, also if ur looking for an accurately written fic on service animals this isn’t the fic for u, also there’s like two sentences of sex so beware or im sorry there wasn’t more, bucky doesn’t have a prosthetic, more like hoh but that’s not a tag, ptsd isn’t mentioned but there’s a va meeting in here so it’s implied, steve has a service dog for all his ailments, the service dogs are big soft idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulbucky/pseuds/colorfulbucky
Summary: steve and bucky with their service dogs kudo and sugar.





	puppy love

**Bucky’s POV**

 

  
“C’mon Sugar,” I said to my Samoyed as we walked into Starbucks together.

  
“Hey James,” Nat said.

  
“Hey Nat,” I said as I walked up to the counter and Sugar sat patiently at my feet.

  
“A black coffee please,” I said and Sugar barked at me.

  
“Make that a black coffee and a puppuccino,” I said and the Nat smiled.

  
“3.57, James,” Nat said and I struggled to get my wallet out as I held Sugar’s leash.

  
“Can you-” I asked and Nat immediately took the leash from me while I got my money out of my wallet. I paid her and as she was handing over my change a cute skinny blonde with a Saint Bernard that was bigger than him burst through the door.

  
“I NEED 5 PUPPUCCINOS AND A LATTE!” The skinny blonde yelled and Nat sighed.

  
“Steve, this needs to stop,” Nat said.

  
“But Nat! Look at him, he’s dying!” The skinny blonde cried and the Saint Bernard whined before dramatically rolling onto his back then sticking out his tongue.

  
“Why can’t you and Kudo be more like James and Sugar,” Nat said and I laughed.

  
“What,” the blonde asked and turned his head to show that he had a hearing aid.

  
“Nothing,” Nat said loudly and the blonde shrugged it off. I finally took my change from her along with my coffee and Sugar’s puppuccino. I leaned down to set the puppuccino in front of her only to notice she was playing with the skinny blonde’s Saint Bernard.

  
“Sugar, I have a puppuccino,” I said and Sugar’s ears perked up before she ran back over to me along with the blonde’s Saint Bernard. I was tackled by the two large dogs who were scarfing down the puppuccino.

  
“KUDO! STOP BEIN’ AN ASSHOLE!” The blonde yelled and the Saint Bernard whined before getting off of me and returning to his owner.

  
“I’m so sorry, are you alright,” the blonde asked as I pushed Sugar off of me and got up.

  
“Hardly a scratch,” I grinned.

  
“Steve Rogers, I think you know my service dog Kudo,” the blonde said as he held his hand out.

  
“Bucky Barnes, and the little cloud I call a service dog is Sugar,” I introduced as I shook his hand.

  
“Can I buy you a cake pop or something to make up for Kudo being a little fuck?” Steve asked and I smiled.

  
“That’s alright with me, but let me check with the boss first.” I said and Steve nodded, I whistled and Sugar sat and turned her attention to me.

  
“Can Stevie buy me a cake pop or do you have other plans,” I asked. Sugar barked and I smiled at Steve.

  
“Sounds good,” I said and Steve grinned at me.

 

  
**——**

 

  
“Why do you have a dog that’s bigger than you,” I asked with a laugh.

  
“He was a puppy when I got him alright, no one fuckin’ warned me.” Steve said and I laughed.

  
“Really,” I asked.

  
“Really! I mean I love him with all my heart but why the fuck did no one think to tell the 90 pound guy that his puppy can grow up to 260 pounds! Fuck those sadist asshole trainers,” Steve ranted and I held my stomach as I laughed.

  
“At least your trainers didn’t ask you how you were gonna hold a leash-”

  
“They didn’t!”

  
“They did,” I said and Steve groaned.

  
“What did you say,” Steve asked.

  
“I told them that I wasn’t gonna hold it with my fuckin’ stump if that’s what they’re wondering.” I retold and Steve laughed.

  
“I wish I could have trained him myself but my friend works at the VA and refused to give me anything less than perfect with Kudo’s training.” Steve said and I nodded along.

  
“My counselor did the same thing to me,” I said.

  
“Let me guess, Sam Wilson,” Steve said.  
“You know him,” I asked.

  
“My fuckin’ saving grace in high school,” Steve said with a small smile.

  
“You’ll have to tell me stories,” I said.

  
“Can’t tonight, this is our stop,” Steve said as he looked down at Kudo.

  
“Oh well, another time then-”

  
“Do you wanna come inside, have a coffee or something?” Steve asked and I smiled before I nodded.

 

  
**——**

 

 

“I usually don’t put out on the first date, by the way,” Steve said as he slammed himself down on my cock.

  
“Yeah, sure, whatever,” I said as I pulled him into a kiss.

 

  
**——**

 

  
“Do you think I could train Lucky to be a service dog,” Clint asked as Sugar walked by him.

  
“I don’t think Lucky’s gonna do anything he doesn’t want to do,” I answered and Clint shrugged. The door opened and Steve stood there with Kudo.

  
“Am I early? Fuck-”

  
“It’s fine Steve,” Sam assured him.

  
“I’ll be outside then-”

  
“No, come sit with us,” Sam said.

  
“I wouldn’t want to intrude, it’s not like I’m a vet or anything;” Steve said as he fiddled nervously with Kudo’s leash.

  
“It’s fine, now c’mon,” Sam said and Steve came and sat next to me before I pulled him into my lap. Steve let Kudo off his leash and he and Sugar went to the other side of the room to play.

  
“Wait, are you the Steve?” Clint asked and Steve looked at him weirdly.

  
“I guess,” Steve answered before Clint started signing to him. Steve gasped softly and started signing back excitedly.

  
“You’re so cute,” I said and Steve blushed.

  
“Fuck off,” Steve said and I laughed before I rested my chin on his shoulder.

  
“Can you teach me to do that,” I asked as Steve continued to sign to Clint.

  
“You wanna learn how to sign?” Steve asked as he turned his head towards me.

  
“Don’t know how good I’ll be considering,” I said then gestured to my nonexistent left arm. Steve held my hand and smiled at me.

  
“I’d love to teach you,” Steve said and I smiled before I kissed him.

  
“BARNES, YOUR DOG IS EATING THE DAMN DONUTS AGAIN!”

 

  
**——**

 

  
“You’re gonna like, die,” I said.

  
“I could die any day James,” Steve said as he said in the Radio Flyer wagon and hooked Kudo’s leash onto the handle.

  
“Because you have no sense of self preservation,” I said as I got my phone out to record this bullshit.

  
“That just means I have more fun living without a stick up my ass.”

  
“Oh, you got something up your ass, it’s just not a stick-” I started but Steve cut me off with a loud whistle and Kudo ran off. I laughed as I watch Steve get jerked around by Kudo.

  
“SHIT, FUCK-” Steve yelled as he flew off the wagon and I laughed harder.

  
“Go make sure he isn’t dead,” I said to Sugar through my laughter. Sugar ran over towards Steve, he sat up, covered in mud, and glared at me. I started laughing so hard I had to sit down on the bench.

  
“YOU COULDN’T EVEN COME CHECK ON ME YOURSELF?!” Steve yelled and I wiped away my hysterical tears.

  
“ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!”

  
“FUCK YOU!” Steve yelled and Kudo walked up to him, seemingly unfazed about the situation he’d put his owner in. Steve leveled a glare at Kudo, who only licked the side of his face making Steve glare harder and myself fall off the bench with hysterical laughter.

 

  
**——**

 

  
“Kudo, I can’t believe you got us kicked out of the dog park,” Steve said as he peeled his muddy clothes off his body.

 

“Kudo was only doin’ what you told him to, it was your stupid idea and ‘not family friendly language’ that got us kicked out.” I defended and Steve rolled his eyes.

  
“That lady was stupid, it’s not like those kids aren’t gonna hear it later on in life!” Steve said and I snorted as I heard him mumble something among the lines of ‘family friendly my ass’ under his breath. I wrapped my arms around his skinny waist and kissed the back of his neck.

  
“I love you,” I said and Steve placed his hands on top of mine.

  
“I mean it’s a city park, can she even fuckin’ do that?!”

 

  
**——**

 

  
“Ready,” I asked.

  
“Ready,” Steve confirmed and I opened the door and we both ran in.

  
“I NEED 15 PUPPUCCINOS-”

  
“Get the fuck out of here,” Nat said as she served as customer.

  
“But Nat-” Steve started and Nat pointed to the window. I looked over and saw a new sign had been placed on it.

  
_No big dumb one armed veterans and their stupid little half deaf / half blind / asthmatic / anemic / 50 million other ailments blonde boyfriend allowed. Thank you -Starbucks_

  
_(Their service dogs, however, are allowed)_

 

“That could be anyone-”

  
“Out,” Nat said and glared at us.

  
“-or it could be us, bye Nat!” Steve said as tried to pull me out of the store by my shirt.

  
“Wait a minute,” Nat said and we stood in silence as she came out from behind the counter. She bent down then placed two puppuccinos on the floor in front of Kudo and Sugar. The dogs quickly scarfed the whipped cream down and licked Nat’s face to show their gratitude. Nat quickly petted them both before getting back up.

  
“Now fuck off,” Nat said and we led the dogs out the door.

  
“LOVE YOU NAT!” I yelled and Nat smirked as she shut the door behind me.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so incase you didn’t read the tags uhhh bucky has sugar for ptsd and to help him with day to day shit bc he doesn’t have a prosthetic and steve has kudo bc of all his ailments so yeahhh
> 
> follow me on tumblr if you want i guess:  
> [https://colorfulbucky.tumblr.com](url)


End file.
